


Poems and Other Writings

by Musicalmayhem28



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry, References to Depression, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmayhem28/pseuds/Musicalmayhem28
Summary: I just needed a place to put these poems and such. Most of them are really depressing, and probably don't make sense. Read them if you want.





	Poems and Other Writings

Somedays, I don't want to get out of bed,  
Because getting out of bed, just seems to much sometimes.  
Because it means facing that my room is way to messy for someone who ‘just got busy is all’  
Because it means i have to face how much my back hurts from sleeping on a busted mattress.  
Because it means I have to face my problems, head on.

Somedays, I don’t want to leave my room,  
Because then I would be faced with having another argument with my mother.  
Because then I would have to face the splintered floors, and bags of clothes from last summer, that were never put away.  
Because then i would have to face the couches, that smell bad, and missing a cushion,  
Because then i would have to face the day ahead of me.

Sometimes, I don’t want to take a shower,  
Because part of the ceiling fell into the bathtub on New Years Eve.  
Because the ceiling now leaks into the tub whenever it rains.  
Because my grandfather doesn’t care about cleanliness anymore.  
Because I never feel like i'm actually clean.

Sometimes, I don’t want to go in my kitchen,  
Because then I would have to make sure the same laundry isn’t being washed for the fifth time.  
Because then I wouldn’t have to worry about the broken sink, and the dishes piling up next to it.  
Because then I wouldn’t have to worry that the chair i am sitting in is going to break.  
Because then I wouldn’t have to face reality of the house i’m living in.

Sometimes, I don’t want to leave my house,  
Because the porch is a mess that will never be cleaned.  
Because right out the screen door, all you can smell is where the dogs used the bathroom.  
Because the grass is almost never cut anymore, unless someone takes pity on us, and does it.  
Because the roofing is falling off the edges of the porch.

Sometimes, I don’t want to get out of bed,  
Because getting out of bed is too much sometimes.  
Because reality is too depressing sometimes.

Sometimes, I don’t want to get out of bed,  
So I don’t.


End file.
